papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Edna Mode
This article is about Edna Mode. If your looking for the page to Edna that made her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria, of for other uses please visit this page. Edna Mode is a female character who made her first appearence as a closer in Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition!. Flipdeck Card Number: 1000 Flipdeck Info Hometown: Undenified Loves: Her job Hates: Capes and Supervillians Occupation: Fashon Designer Edna is a half-Japanese, half-German, short fashion designer and auteur. She is known for calling everyone "dahling" ("darling"). She is very talented and as demanding of others as she is of herself. Her occupation always works out very well, but whenever anyone asked for a cape she yells "NO CAPES!" That's what rarely makes her angry whenever she comes in as a closer. This never happens all the time, but that does at rare times. Edna first appears attending the wedding of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, sitting on the frontmost bench of the chapel between Rick Dicker to her left and Gazerbeam to her right. Edna has created custom-made original outfits for superheroes since the "glory days", saying that she used to design for anyone who wanted to be a superhero but excludes the capes. It is apparent that she feels infinitely superior to all other designers in the world and shows much disregard towards runway boutiques and modern fashion models, claiming that she had gone to Milan to design clothing for the supermodels, and called them "spoiled, stupid little stick-figures with poofy lips who think only about themselves". Edna is called out of a 15-year period of imposed retirement to repair damage to Bob's super-suit, and ends up producing a series of completely new, matching outfits for the entire Parr family. For safety reasons, she is very insistent on not including capes in the new design (recalling the cape accidents of Thunderhead, Stratogale,Meta Man, Dynaguy and Splashdown), mainly because any superhero who had a cape got killed or trapped. Later, when Bob's wife Helen discovers that a rip of his super-suit has been mended, she suspects Edna. She contacts Edna, wanting to talk about the suit, and Edna insists that she come see her almost immediately. Helen goes to Edna's mansion, where Edna reveals that she has designed super-suits for the entire family, adding that each suit is equipped with a homing device. As Helen desperately wants to find out her husband's whereabouts, Edna hands her a device that gives her his exact location. When Helen finds out that Bob is on a faraway island, she breaks down in tears, in fear that she is losing the man she loves. Edna then whacks Helen on her head with a newspaper, demanding that she pull herself together, go confront the troubles he is facing, fight, and win, now that she knows where he is. Appearance She is a little bit shorter the Edoardo, but she appears with black hair, black glasses, very dark brown eyes, red shirt, black jacket and dark hills. Trivia * She isn't a closer in Papa's Wingeria Deluxe Edition! because she is a fan of Teryaki Sauce. * In Papa's Sushiria Deluxe Edition! ,She has been replaced by The Queen Of Hearts to be a closer. Gallery MadEdnaNOCAPES.jpg Crazy EdnA.jpg FliplineEdna.png Edna44.jpg Category:Closer Category:Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:E Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Disney Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Humans Category:Incredibles characters Category:European Category:Asian Category:Caucasian Category:Brown Eyes Category:German Category:Japanese